Heal My Heart, Make it Whole Again
by brookieebabyy
Summary: For the last time, g o o d b y e.


A/N: Yeah, what did I say. All I can write are sad breakup oneshots, but after the feedback on the other one and how good it felt to let all my emotions and feelings into writing, I wrote another. I saw him last night, and I was doing so good until the moment I looked into his blue eyes again and realized how much I was still in love with him and how much I didnt want to live without him. But I guess, like I write in this, if you love something, you need to set it free, as hard as it might be. I'm still a work in progress :)

Based on my experiences I've had the past 3 months, but in niley form. This could be a continuation from the last oneshot, too, like the aftermath of a breakup.

Please review and let me know what you think? xoxo

* * *

Heal My Heart, Make it Whole Again

Nate x Miley Oneshot

My heart pounded against my chest, so loudly I could practically hear it. My short, vivid breath was shaky, and my arms fell limply against my sides. I collapsed onto the ground, kneeling on my knees as I gripped my head with my hands, wanting to tear out my hair. One tear slowly crept down the side of my face, and then the rest came – my tears were unstoppable at that point.

How?

_Why_?

At that utter moment, I completely lost it. I let lose, and a high, blood-curling scream escaped from my tender lips. The whole world stopped.

Dirt was seeping through my jeans, making me slightly shiver from the dampness against my knees.

It took so much strength for me to not just want to end my life right then and there. What did I have to live for anymore, anyways?

It seemed like n o t h i n g.

I thought back to the first moment we'd met – our eyes had connected and I knew in that moment that he was the one for me. The moment we'd locked eyes, and I felt this push urging me to go talk to him, there was no question in my mind about who I wanted to be with, even though he was a complete stranger to me. It was undeniable.

The moment he asked me to officially be his girlfriend was one I'd never forget. I knew he'd ask sooner or later, but I was getting tired of waiting around, till the day I least expected it. He took me down to the beach at sunset and took my hands, and looked me in the eye and told me how he felt about me, and in that moment I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else but right then and there with him.

Every time we were together, it was _magic_. We were magnetic, and nothing could stop us from being together. The way he held me, and kissed me, and cared for me – I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. He'd tease me and tickle me even when I tried forcing him to stop, just because he knew how much I secretly loved it. I didn't have to say a word, and he knew exactly what was on my mind.

Was there another girl in the picture? Is that why he had to end it?

I didn't understand. We were in love; we were inseparable; I thought nothing in the world would ever tear us part.

I guess I thought wrong.

Sure, it was hard with the press constantly analyzing our relationship and hiding from the paparazzi when we wanted to go on one date, or when one of us would go on tour and we had to go _months_ without seeing each other, relying on phone calls every morning when I woke up and night when we were going to bed, then iChat during the in between time. So yes, the relationship was most definitely not easy.

_But was it worth it?_

**C o m p l e t e l y. **

I thought back to the nights when I'd get home late from a show, and I'd be exhausted and tired beyond belief, not wanting to talk to anyone, but he still came over and sat with me and rubbed my back while I cried and complained about everything that was going on in my life. We'd stay up till 3 just talking, and then he had to be back home, but if I was still upset he'd sit on the phone with me until the second I fell asleep.

Or the time we got bored and rode our bikes to the grocery store, picking out the most random foods and putting them in the shopping cart. We were determined to make a new recipe that would change America forever. We ended up getting into a shopping cart race down each of the aisles, laughing until our sides hurt and tears were streaming down our faces. The manager had to come and kick us out for being so disturbing, but as soon as we'd left the store, we took one look at each other and absolutely burst into laughing hysterics.

I'd never had so much fun with someone.

He was my long lost best friend, but best friend I was absolutely in love with.

Love.

He told me he loved me for the first time 2 months after we started dating. I was doing a concert down in San Diego and he was home in L.A., and I was staying the night down there. He called me and told me he had to see me right away, and I apologized and said he'd have to wait till I got back. 3 hours later came a knock on my hotel room door, and he barged in without saying a word, and then started pacing around in my room. I started getting worried, but then he turned to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Miley Ray Stewart, I need to tell you something. I've known since the moment I met you, but it completely hit me this afternoon."

I laughed nervously. "Um, what is this about?" I frowned.

He looked me straight in the eyes with his chocolate brown eyes, absolutely melting my heart. "I am utterly and completely in love with you."

I couldn't breathe. I repeated the 3 words back, because like him, I knew from the moment we'd laid eyes on each other that I would most definitely fall in love with him. It was a given.

He promised me forever. He told me he wouldn't hurt me. He said that we were meant to be.

_Together forever. _

I shut my eyes, but all I could see were his brown eyes shining back at me, a playful smile tugged on his lips. I tried to block it out. To make it go away. I couldn't bear seeing him. Teasing me, mocking me, making my heart ache.

_Save me_. **Save me**. S a v e m e.

I rose to my feet, and wiped the tears from my eyes. I took a deep breath, and put one foot in front of the other as I started to make my way out of the forest. _Keep going, Miley, keep going. You'll make it home._

_You'll be okay._

I had a sudden feeling of peace inside of me. Fate brings people together, I knew that for a fact. Every person has a different meaning or significance in your life, and he was my first love. And he always would be; there was no one like him.

It wouldn't be easy one bit getting over him. I knew that the next weeks coming would be the worst weeks of my life.

But I will be okay.

"If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, its meant to be. If it doesn't, it never was."

_It's not until you're broken you know what you're made of._

For the last time, g o o d b y e . . .


End file.
